Breadwinnners super game
the Breadwinnners super game '''is the breadwinners game and released October 20 2017 what that haves pics and sprites from Swaydabae.see it in / http://swaydabae.deviantart.com/gallery/?offset=0 . gameplay the game is for platforms : Game Boy Advance PlayStation 3 PC GameCube Wii Nintendo 3DS Xbox 360 kinect PlayStation Portable chrathers SwaySway Buhduece (trasformation as Buhdueceman) ketta Rocket Van Cloud Monster (enemy and boss) Cave Monsters ( boss and enemy ) poad monsters (enemy) Alley Monster ( boss) Oonski the Great (boss) Lava Mole (boss) Poltergoose (cameo as enemy and The goose ) Giant Underpants (boss) French Chef (boss) Three Headed Birdman (enemy) Giant Bacteria Blob ( boss) Stankasaurus (boss) T-Midi (enemy and boss) Roni and Zoona (Boss) Biker Ducks (enemy) Snow Bread Monster (boss) Yosemite Sam (final boss) bosses # tree city : t midi # clondvill : clound monster # swam pad : Giant Bacteria Blob # bread mines : cave monster # lava pit : lava mole # tunnel of fear : Giant Underpants and French Chef # stank caves : Stankasaurus # duck town : oonski the great # Lower Yeast Side : Alley Monster # ketta' s Auto-Tune Up : Roni and Zoona # snow bread mountens : snow bread monster # yosemite san's wooden nickel : Yosemite Sam levels # tree city # cloundvill # swam pad # bread mines # lava pit # tunnel for fear # stank caves # duck town # Lower Yeast Side # ketta' s Auto-Tune Up # snow bread mountens #yosemite san's wooden nickel specials * duck trasformation * great codes * trailers * episodes videos (episodes) # food fight club # Mine All Mine # Stank Breath # Tunnel of Fear # Quazy for Vanessa # The Brave and the Mold # Brocrastination # Diner Ducks # Unlucky Duckiess # Freaky Finger Bread # Oonski the Greatful # Adventures in Big Baby Buns Sitter *special !: The Best goose Falsh Animashun Collab Ever! full ! *Movie: Looney Tunes Back in Action cast *Bill Farmer as SwaySway, T-Midi *Eric Bauza as Buhdeuce, Giant Bacteria Blob *Grey DeLisle as Ketta, Zoona *Candi Milo as Roni *Jim Cummings as Yosemite Sam, Oonski the Great, Giant Underpants *Quinton Flynn as Lava Mole *Frank Welker as Snow Bread Monster, Three Headed Birdman *Carlos Alazraqui as French Chef *Corey Burton as Yen Sid *Tara Strong as Buhdeuce (Young) trailers playstation 3 * swaysway: who,who! look at duck town,rocket van going to you! * buhdeuce: yeeeeeeeeeeeeah! boy! * voice: biggest... * voice: quazy game ever! * both:yahhhhhhhhhoooo! * swaysway: quazy are you? * buhdeuce:ohhhhhhh. you quazy * voice:yes,is the Breadwinnners super game! * voice: released jan Tuesday 20 2015 * buhdeuce: yeeeeeeeeeeeeah! boy! * voice: coming for ps3! * buhdeuce: b-b-b botty kick! * voice: an nickelodeon video game rated everyone 10 and up. (duck quack) * yosemite sam: (voice over) You Dum Quackers! * (nick logo) * (play station 3 logo) Xbox 360 kinect * swaysway: buhdeuce i have news making you head explode! * buhdeuce: tell me tell me '''tell me! * ( explode his head) * voice: is the Breadwinnners super game ! * now in Xbox 360 kinect * buhdeuce: yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeah boy! * voice : you can use your moves * buhdeuce : yup yup! * voice: you can use the kinect * swaysway:oh,oh yeeah! * both:p-p-p-p-p party punch! * voice: Breadwinnners super game now in Xbox 360 kinect * voice : from nick rated everyone ten and up. (duck quack) * Yosemite Sam: (voice over) You Dum Quackers! * (Xbox 360 kinect logo) * (nick logo) * swaysway: (voice over) nice moves decer! original (HD) * voice : get ready for the biggest.. * swaysway: oh,ho yeah! * voice : quazyest... * buhdeuce: Ninja roll, cartwheel, somersault, flip! * voice : and the best breadwinners game! * buhdeuce:yeeeeeeeeeeeeeah boooooooooooy! * voice:yeah is the breadwinners super game * voice :now in platforms : * voice : PlayStation 3, PC, Wii, Xbox 360 kinect, PlayStation Portable and more! * swaysway : Awesomeness! * voice: now in stores, try it now * swaysway:Get some bread up in yo break! (both eating bread) * voice : you can use your quazy moves! * swaysway:breadwinners never give up * voice: deliver bread as swaysway * buhdeuce: and me! * voice:with quazy moves run,jump,dance, and many many many moore! * buhdeuce:B-B-B-B-Booty kick! * Yosemite Sam: (voice over) breadwinners super game,now in... Ow! * voice: stay away Sam. (Clear Throats) breadwinners super game,now in stores, try it now! Rated Everyone 10 and up.( duck quack) Category:Video games Category:Breadwinners Category:Games Category:Fanon games Category:Breadwinners games Category:Browse Category:No breadwinners Category:Kinect games Category:No pizzawinners Category:Breadwinners wikia Category:Community